While motors have been known for years, their performance has been limited by thermal constraints and their ability to remove heat from m part or all of the motor. Improved thermal characteristics and/or enhanced motor operational characteristics may be achieved with internal spray cooling.
It is an object of this invention to provide a spray cooled electric motor system.